


[Podfic] Johnny Jaqobis and the Terrible, Horrible, Very Bad Day (That Just Might Be Okay in the End) by igrockspock

by fire_juggler



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Found Family, Gen, Origin Story, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Author's Summary: 

List of bad things that have happened to Johnny today:
-Shot by woman in bloody wedding dress-Failed to steal beautiful spaceship-Nearly electrocuted-Pursued by ruthless bounty hunters-Duped into indentured servitude
But somehow, if he’s lucky, he just might finish the day with a new partner and maybe even a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Johnny Jaqobis and the Terrible, Horrible, Very Bad Day (That Just Might Be Okay in the End)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459528) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



> Many thanks to igrockspock for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥
> 
> (Also fills the "Sing" square on my podfic_bingo card)

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/johnny_jaqobis_and_the_bad_day.mp3)

## Length:

00:46:53 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/johnny_jaqobis_and_the_bad_day.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 45.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/johnny_jaqobis_and_the_bad_day.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 23.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
